Teenmoms
by kangie123
Summary: Watch as four soon to be moms go through conflict and hardships in life with being pregnant
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

 **Hi everyone so this fanfic will be a of rwby ouran fruits basket and diabolik lovers so I love to watch**

 **teenmoms and watch their stories and that what these stories kind of goanna be about as we see**

 **Haruhi , Yui , Ruby and Tohru are go through being pregnant and the struggles**

 **also their all seventeen in the story**

 **also if you have anything you want in the story please pm me and review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1 : Introduction**

 **Hello everyone so for this chapter basically it just going to**

 **introducing everyone in way and sorry for any misspelled words**

 **and bad grammar**

 **also I don't own any of the anime's or character only my ocs**

 **all rights go to the creators**

 **Now ON TO THE STORY**

* * *

 **Haruhi's Pov**

 _Hi Im Haruhi Fujioka im 17 years old I live with my dad I go to_

 _Ouran academy im in a hostess club but before I was in a hostess_

 _club I was in a host club I had to pose as boy sense I accidentally_

 _broken a vase and had a huge debt to pay by pure luck I managed_

 _to pay of the debt and it was time to finally reveal I was a girl_

 _when I did everyone took the new well then it was time for me_

 _to decide did I want stay or and it was really hard sense I didn't_

 _but after thing it over I decided to start a hostess and im happy_

 _made came up with this idea so it could give me and my_

 _boyfriend Hikaru could finally come out to everyone that we_

 _we're dating sense we had been keeping it a secret_

 _end the even thing turn out find but hosting is gonna be_

 _a lot harder because **Im pregnant**_

* * *

 _**Ruby's pov**_

 _HI im Ruby Rose im 16 years old attend_

 _Beacon academy to train to be a huntress_

 _use to live with my dad and_

 _sister Yang who was getting ready to leave for_

 _beacon the plan was for me to join this year_

 _but out of sure lucky i was accepted at the_

 _age of 15 im glad i got accepted early_

 _because that were i met my girlfriend_

 _Weiss who also training to be a huntress_

 _we live in dorm with my sister and her_

 _girlfriend Blake were all a team called_

 _team rwby with being the leader but being a_

 _leader of a team and a huntres in training is_

 _going to be a lot harder because **Im pregnant**_

* * *

 **Tohru's POv**

 _Hi im Tohru Honda im 17 years old i live with my boyfriend_

 _Kyo and his to cousins Yukki and Shigure yukki_

 _me kyo and yukki are students while shigure is a novaliest_

 _i love living but while living with i have to keep the be secret_

 _that they are cursed with the zodiac i promised never to tell_

 _one year ago before living with them i lived with my mom but she died_

 _in car accident it was kind of time for my grandfather let me stay with_

 _but i would also with my aunt uncle and cousin but he had to get his house_

 _redone for more room so i lived in tent for away but then out luck yukki_

 _had found out and invited me to move in with them a few days later_

 _my grandfather called and said i could come and move back with him_

 _and my family but after a two day of living with i decided that living there_

 _wasnt for me and i pack up my thing and went back to the right home_

 _with kyo and yukki but then i had to tell my two friends Hana and_

 _Uo about everthing that happened to me and i couldn't bring_

 _myself to tell them but in all we had talk and they were happy to know_

 _i was okay and over time me and kyo relationship had grown closer_

 _and we both confessed our felling for each other an became couple_

 _and we knew could face anything to together an i hope that we can_

 _face a new challenge because **Im pregnant**_

* * *

 **Yui's Pov**

Hi Im Yui Komori im 17 years old i live with my boyfriend

so to be husband Ayato and his brothers

Shu , Reiji , Kanato Laito , and subaru an

their wfe/ girlfriends Amber,Akane , Hikari,

Mika and Fumi before living there i lived with my

dad who told i would be living with a new at first i was

surprised that i would be living with all guys and they

were vampires and i was kind of nervus and scared

but over time i had to get over my fear and live with and

our relationship was rocky at first but then it got better over

time and mostly me and ayato i was also happy that his brothers

found some to we happy with ayato proposed two me

few months ago and i was so surprised when he asked

an i said yes right we were going to be the first to get married

and planned to get married in a few months but we had to postpone

the wedding because **Im pregnant**

* * *

 **Okay well that wraps everything up for this chapter this was actually**

 **supposed to b out yesterday but my computer decided it wanted to mess**

 **up on me while I was typing and I didn't save it and I had to rewrite and**

 **for each class that I was in that had a computer I was trying to this but any**

 **hope you like or hate I don't care I aready rude things this said to me so any way**

 **until next time bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

 **Haruhi's POV**

 **3 Months**

Today I'm visiting to of my two my old best friends that i haven't seen in

while .

Haru over hear said my friend zen said waving his

hand he was sitting next to yukki . Hay'' , Im walking

over and taking a seat

 **Normal Pov**

Wow '' you really are prego said zen yukki

looked at zen and hit on the shoulder . Sorry

he said its okay i guess iam said haruhi .

I still cant believe you got pregnant said yukki yeah!

tell us how you found said zen which made yukki hit him again

if you want to he said its okay well it had been like a month after

me and hikaru you know .

An this one i woke not feeling to well and i was rushing

to the bath room every five minutes then hikaru and kaoru

wanted to help and stay but may said she would talk care of me while

they were at school and which did then she said you throwing up so

much you might pregnant .

Then then thought came into my head an all she could say was

no no .. then we went to the store we bought like every test

their was in the store went back to my house they came back

postive . What did hikaru say asked yukki .

It took me a full week to tell him i was really scared and angry at myself

when were alone i told him he pasted out said haruhi HE WHAT !

both yukki and zen shouted causing people took them he really

pasted out said zen yeah when he woke we talked it out .

We both wanted to keep the baby and we told everyone tamaki was being

a drama queen about so yeah we told are parents my dad try to kill

hikaru with bat but we all to reason with each other i was just surprised his mom

didnt kick me out said haruhi well thats good said yukki .

He's mom already got a new fashion line for when the baby come said haruhi

wow so do you want to be a boy or girl asked zen me and hikaru are gonna

wait till the baby born we want it to be a surprised said haruhi .

Well just know where always here for said yukki yeah said zen

haruhi smiled yeah okay well lets eat im with child after all said haruhi they all

just laughed .

 **Notes:**

 **So its** been away im sorry  
the next chapter will be out soon  
i hope  
any way  
what do think haruhi gonna have a boy or girl  
in comments put  
g for girl or b for boy

so cast you votes  
bye every


End file.
